The invention here consists of an improved structure room divider height extension, specifically referring to a kind installed onto an existent lower room divider to increase the original height, with three inverted-U shaped support tabs welded along the bottom edge. Furthermore, there are semicircular tabs protruding from the lower edge of the left and right aforesaid support tabs of the aforesaid room divider height extension that are inserted into the U-shaped slots along the upper edge of the existent room divider, and when the room divider height extension and the existent room divider are firmly assembled together, a square tunnel is formed for the placement of electric power lines, telephone lines, computer cables within the improved structure.
Conventional office-use room dividers are available in various specifications, with heights including 1000H, 1200H, 1350H, 1500H and 1800H. However, each different height has a varying range of intervals. For example, in an open office environment, a room divider system 1,000 mm in height can be installed as interior partitioning without difficulty; a room divider system 1,200 mm in height offers more privacy and better concentration efficiency; a room divider system 1,500 mm in height offers a separated and focused working environment; and a room divider system 1,800 mm in height offers an independent working environment. Therefore, different height room dividers provide for various kinds of working environment. However, after a planned room divider system is constructed in most business offices, it is impossible to raise or lower the height and modifying the height of the existent room divider would require total reconstruction and an extensive renovation project resulting is great waste of materials and major inconvenience; in the active height adjustment mechanism of a conventional structure room divider extension, as indicated in FIG. 1, the room divider height extension (10) is installed on the existent room divider (12) and on each of the two lower sides of the room divider extension (10) is a round insertion pin (11) and the insertion pins (11) are inserted into the insertion pin holes (14) at both ends of the U-shaped slot (13) to attain the objective of a firmly installable room divider height extension. However, although a tunnel for the hidden installation of electric power lines, telephone lines and computer cable circuit system is designed into the conventional room divider height extension structure, the originally installed line/cabling channel may be obstructed by the insertion of the room divider height extension (10) pins (11) and forcing the assembly of the room divider extension (10) will crush the originally installed line/cabling and adversely affect the operation of the circuit system.
As a result, the improvement of the aforementioned room divider height extension design problems in overall modem office planning as well as striving for a more ideal and practical design have become major objectives. The invention herein has overcome the problems of conventional room divider height extensions through extensive research in a spirit of continuous effort involving three prototypes and related improvements, culminating in the research and development of a kind of improved structure room divider height extension that genuinely solves the shortcomings of the conventional product.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a kind of improved structure room divider height extension, the utilization of which economizes on the materials and labor required to modify an existent room divider and thereby increases the practical value of the improved structure room divider extension invention herein.
To enable the examination committee to acquire a full understanding of the structure and content of the invention herein, the following brief descriptions of the drawings and detailed description of the invention herein are attached to illustrate the advantages and innovativeness. However, the following descriptions of the preferred embodiment shall not be construed as limitations outside the claims of the invention herein, including related modifications such as changes in the number and the nature of the components, but shall be remain within the rightful claims of the invention herein.